fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Stone (chapter)
}} Final Chapter: Sacred Stone is Chapter 21 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and the last chapter besides Creature Campaign. It takes place inside of the Black Temple. The boss is Lyon, who commands his monsters to stop the royal twins from reaching him. The objective is to kill Lyon. After said objective is completed, along with a short cutscene, the player must face the newly reawakened Demon King, Fomortiis, and the monsters that he summons. After the death of Fomortiis's body, Eirika and Ephraim seal his soul into the Sacred Stone of Rausten. Script See Main Article: Sacred Stone (chapter)/Script. Story Chest *Left: Master Seal *Right: Angelic Robe Enemies Initial Enemies *2 Wight L5 w/Steel Sword (One has a Door Key) *1 Wight L6 w/Lancereaver *1 Wight L5 w/Killing Edge *1 Wight L6 w/Killing Edge *2 Wight L5 w/Javelin *7 Wight L5 w/Steel Lance *1 Wight L5 w/Steel Lance, Door Key *1 Wight L5 w/Steel Lance, Chest Key *1 Wight L6 w/Axereaver *2 Wight L5 w/Steel Bow *2 Gorgon L7 w/Demon Surge *2 Gorgon L8 w/Demon Surge, Shadowshot *3 Gorgon L7 w/Stone, Demon Surge *1 Gorgon L8 w/Stone, Demon Surge *2 Draco Zombie L10 w/Wretched Air *2 Elder Bael L5 w/Lethal Talon *1 Elder Bael L7 w/Lethal Talon *1 Gwyllgi L5 w/Hellfang *1 Gwyllgi L8 w/Hellfang *1 Maelduin L8 w/Swordreaver The 3 Wights that block the direct path to Lyon do not attack you during enemy phases. It is then somewhat implicitly recommended that you take the side stairs to flank Lyon instead of the direct path up. Reinforcements Note: All directions refer to Eirika's story. In Ephraim's story, everything appears from the opposite side. *5 Arch Mogall L6 w/Crimson Eye from the top right when you cross the pillars on the left path. *3 Deathgoyle L6 w/Steel Lance, 1 Deathgoyle L6 w/Axereaver from the top left when you cross the pillars on the right path *3 Wight, random Lv and items, every turn after you cross the stairs directly in front of Lyon *8 random monsters with random Lvs and items at the end of Turn 1 (second map) Strategy Depending on how you want, always use the opposite path to proceed without getting yourself swarmed. If you went with Eirika's story, move units to the left path. Use units like a Druid, Summoner and Bishop north of the sign near your starting point to deal with the Wight snipers and the Arch Mogalls that will come in. Ignore the Gorgons in the chest room on the opposite path (unless you want to loot the chests). Lure the Draco Zombie with a Phantom after you've dispatched the Arch Mogalls, and just as you did with Morva, do the same to it. The Draco Zombie on the left should be dealt with, and ignore the one on the right, as it will not move during enemy phases unless it has a unit it can attack within its range. Deal with the units on the top left and wait out 10/11 turns for the Gorgon's Shadowshot to be used. Lyon has incredibly high Defense and Resistance, so don't bother using Light spells like Divine or below. However, using Phantoms can slowly chip off his health (depending on who is the Summoner and what axes they use, they should deal around 1-15 damage on him). Once his health falls to either 52 or 48, bring in the Summoner (make sure they have Luna, as it ignores enemy Res.). As well, he can only attack two spaces in any direction, so giving an Archer a Longbow can be effective. After he dies, you're on to the second part. The Demon King has been revived, and now you need to kill him. He has 120 HP, which makes him have a ??? when fighting. You may want to lure him out first before you do anything. Once you end your first turn, he will summon eight random units. The units will be unable to move until the next enemy phase, so get them close to you so you can deal with the Demon King without any monsters to interfere. Bring a Berserker with Garm and a Swordmaster with Audhulma. If one manages to deal a critical, it makes things a whole lot easier. Remember to use Physic or Fortify before ending your turn, or he'll kill one of your units. Bring a Restore or the Latona staff incase he uses Nightmare on your units. Depending on the strength of your units, there is a very easy way. Send Eirika and Ephraim with their sacred twins to attack the Demon King. They will take a lot of damage, but should survive. Move Myrrh up as far as you can as well. End your turn. The Demon King will summon units. Ignore them. Have Myrrh attack the Demon King. If you gave her an Angel Robe, she should survive. The Demon King should be down to 15 health or less. Kill him with Eirika or Ephraim, and win the game. If you went with Ephraim, do the opposite of everything (except killing Lyon, wasting the Gorgon's Shadowshots, the strategy for the Demon King, and luring the Arch Mogalls with your mage units) Quotes When Lyon finally dies (he still survived after being defeated by the twins), he will say the following lines depending on the lord you went with: *Ephraim's Route: “Where... Where did I go wrong...” *Eirika's Route: “Hahaha....Hahahahaha....HAHAHAHAHA!” Fomortiis does not have any quotes; the body only disappears until his head disappears, the screen turns white, and finally black, but he's gone. Trivia Gallery Category:The Sacred Stones chapters